


Table Manners

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel gets Frisky at an official Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another request from /utg/

Asgore and Toriel walked into the elegant dining hall. They each were dressed as best as they could, Toriel in a silk purple robe, similar to her usual one, with a golden Delta Rune embroidered at the front. Asgore was adorned in his usual purple cloak, a robe identical to Toriel’s underneath it. Each wore matching crowns.

They were breathless from the view. The room itself was elaborate and beautifully designed; the table recently polished and made of heavy oak, with matching chairs, and fine china was set up in front of every single one, all sitting on top of a fine, white table cloth. The mayor sat at the head, the three other members of varying political standings filing in and taking their spots. Asgore and Toriel seated together near the foot of the table, each with plenty of legroom. 

Toriel unfolded her napkin, placing it neatly in her lap, and Asgore followed suit. Food and wine was brought out, salad and warm bread to whet the appetite of the officials, an assortment of meats, stews and soups along with steamed vegetables galore. The scent made everyone’s mouths water, they stocked their plates, digging in with fervor. But Toriel had something else in mind.

She had always hated official meetings and dinners, feeling that they were too arbitrary and frankly were boring. Picking slightly at the leafy greens on her plate, she had a brilliant plan. She snaked her free hand down, reaching over to her husband’s thigh and squeezing him slightly

Asgore widened his eyes in shock, nearly spitting out the sip of wine he had taken. He looked down at his lap, noticing the stealthy hand crawling up his quad. He looked over at Toriel, who looked back with a devious grin. Her hands inched forward ever so slowly, Asgore twitching slightly at her touch.

“Asgore?” The voice nearly made him jump out of his chair. The mayor looked at him, bewilderment in his eyes.

“Sorry!” he said, looking at the human. “I was lost in thought. What was the question?” He did his best apologetic grin.

“Oh, no problem at all. I was asking how you were enjoying your new home in my town!” He gestured widely with his arms at the word ‘town.’

Asgore sighed quietly in relief. “Oh, it’s great! Miles better than the underground by any means. The weather is fantastic, and the town is beautiful, if I might add. Couldn’t dream of a better place to live.” His words turned staccato, Toriel’s hand lightly prodding at his package.

The mayor took no notice, “I’m glad you’re enjoying your time in our great, great town.” He said not-so humbly. Asgore’s mind was no longer on the mayor’s words, the hand groping at his groin. He moaned slightly at the needy fingers, his member starting to peek out from its flaccid state.

Toriel looked around, making sure no one noticed. She slipped quietly under the table, and snuck her way between his legs, nuzzling the slight bulge. Asgore nibbled at a slice of bread, trying to suppress his sighs, a quiet ‘oh’ slipping from his lips.

One of the guests noticed. “Everything OK, Mr. Dreemurr?” they asked, curiosity and worry in their words.

Asgore looked up from his bread, trying his best to play it cool. “O-Oh, yeah. Just a bit sore, I was doing yard work yesterday.” He laughed nervously. Toriel chuckled slightly at his quick response, giving him another nuzzle. The speaker paid him no more attention, returning to their food.

Toriel grew tired of toying with her prey, parting his cloak and robe to reveal her true prize. His member stood almost at attention, hardening at her attention. Her hot breath tickled against his sensitive flesh, making him nearly buck his hips in anticipation. She placed her nose on the bottom side, tracing her warm tongue from the thick skin of his sack to the tip, the salty taste of his length filled her senses, filling her with newfound lust.

She gazed eagerly at his now fully erect manhood, licking her lips hungrily. Sizing him up, inch after enticing inch making her mouth water. She took the head into her maw, her lips sealing around his girth. Her tongue swirled around as she sucked ever so gently, the amazing feeling making his knee jerk and a suppressed moan forming in his throat. A small glob of pre escaped his cock, the semen coating her mouth. She sighed at his taste, reminding her that what she was doing was working. And it was working well.

Asgore tried his best to draw as little attention to himself as possible. That was never easy, seeing as he was a seven-foot-two stark white goat monster with a golden mane and beard to match, not to mention his proud horns. He constantly tried to keep food in his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping.

Another person spoke up. “Where’s Miss Toriel?” Asgore’s heart stopped, and Toriel halted her servicing, her eyes widening. He needed a lie, and fast.

“Oh… Tori… yeah, she um…” Come on Dreemurr, think, what does she usually do? “She got an important call from… uh… work! Yeah, the school was calling and they usually don’t call unless it’s very, very, important.” He got a subtle thumbs up from under the table before Toriel returned to her task at hand.

She returned the tip to her eager mouth, giving him a small kiss before moving forward. She returned her hot maw to his hardness, opening her mouth slightly to let more of him slip in. Her thick tongue stuck out slightly from her lips, applying a layer of slobber to the underside of his rod. She slowly worked her way forward, almost at an agonizing pace, making sure to give every fiber of his being the love it desired. Her lips once again sealed around him, sucking lovingly at every centimeter. More and more of his spunk leaked from him as she eased her way down his length.

He squirmed slightly in his seat, much to Toriel’s delight. His member prodded at the entrance of her throat, she angled her head to give him entrance. More and more of his shaft worked into her loving maw, suckling lovingly on every inch. Before long, her nose was tickled by his blonde hair, the entirety of his rod placed inside of her.

She hummed quietly, the vibrations making his body twitch and a groan slip from his lips, luckily no one noticed. She pulled her head back at a moderate speed, her lips at rest at the base of his crown. She moved her way back down his now slicked cock, bobbing her head back and forth along his length. She kept her slurps nearly mute, though the sounds were primarily masked by the clink of silverware on china and dinner talk going on above the table.

Asgore cut slowly into his steak, the fine knife slicing through the meat as if it were nothing. He pierced the cut with his fork, taking the bite and chewing thoroughly. As soon as the taste hits his taste buds, his mind was lost. Not only was the scandalous act beneath the table extremely pleasurable, the food was fantastic. The salad was fresh, the tomatoes juicy and tangy the vinaigrette not too sweet and not too salty. Everything was absolutely scrumptious. He was used to fine wine and dining, being a king and all, but on the surface it was ten fold what he was used to.

As he was enjoying his meal, Toriel struck a nerve, causing him to unleash an extremely satisfied ‘oh,’ through his mouthful of food. Asgore opened his eyes to see all of the pairs looking back at him. He blushed and swallowed the savory food. “Heh, sorry. I just haven’t had a cut of steak this good in… well, centuries.” Toriel was amazed at how well he able to keep his composure- there wasn’t as much of the ‘Dinner and a Show’ as she expected.

Despite her lack of a show, she continued with her main course. She pulled back, popping off of his length as quietly as she could, stroking him slowly. She took a quick lap at his needy balls, making him flop nearly out of his chair.

A collective gasp emerged from the table, Asgore blushed furiously, sputtering, “Oh! No, no, no, don’t worry. I’m just… clumsy, is all. Haha...” He readjusted himself, his red-faced grin refusing to go away. Toriel giggled, apparently her show was still yet to come. She grinned as she took one of his bulbous orbs into her mouth, sucking slowly. Asgore struggled to keep his moans silent. Though his luck had yet to run out; they were all a few too many glasses of wine over the edge, allowing him a small amount of elbow room.

Toriel continued her onslaught, going tortuously slow just to make the king squirm, and she was getting quite the result. His blush refused to fade, staking its claim on his white cheeks. He huffed and panted, getting very close to his climax.

Somebody told a particularly well-timed joke, and laughter erupted from the table. Asgore was too lost in bliss to notice, closing his eyes. Toriel used the raucous to cover her grand finale. She returned her mouth to his shaft, taking all of it in one fell swoop. Asgore let out a whine at the feeling, driving Toriel forward. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft rapidly, the pace catching Asgore off guard. He bit his lip to avoid another outburst, Toriel’s newfound intensity driving him closer and closer to the edge. He huffed and puffed, the tension growing and growing, just about to snap.

Toriel’s crown clattered to the ground dully against the carpet. She still continued, one of her hands clutching at his sack, grasping it firmly. Asgore’s cock twitched and his balls churned. He suddenly grabbed one of her horns and forcing his length down her throat. She tried to protest, but it was muffled behind the dick in her mouth, and she honestly didn’t care in the first place. His cock gave one last shudder before the tension snapped, his shaft sputtering in orgasm. Asgore’s eyes crossed, his teeth nearly piercing the sin of his lip as he bit down to quiet his moan.

Toriel sucked gently as his balls emptied, the feeling of his hot spunk spraying against her throat surprisingly pleasing.She pulled back slightly, the second half of his climax filling her ravenous maw. She savored his taste, gulping greedily at any of his seed that she could get to. The last amount of of his load was blown, and his rod began to soften. Toriel released the flesh with a quiet “pop,” licking up any of the remaining spunk that stuck to him.

Asgore sighed at the feeling, his afterglow mixing well with the wine he was slowly sipping. He checked the table and signalled for Toriel that she was all clear to resurface. She snuck back into her chair, licking her lips at him. Asgore poured her a glass of wine. “I’ve heard that wine is the perfect drink of romance,” he said, smirking.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Not the only drink, you know.”

The two laughed as the clinked their glasses, sipping on their drink and enjoying the rest of the dinner.


End file.
